


stay a little longer

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cat Hybrid Huang Ren Jun, Cat Hybrid Na Jaemin, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: He has a friend in need, Renjun tries to rationalize with himself. It makes sense why he feels the need to go as quickly as possible, to accept the opportunity to fuck his friend without second thoughts.It definitely didn't have to mean anything more than that. He has a friend in need who could've called someone who could knot him into oblivion but he chosehim. So Renjun is sure to make a spectacular job. After all, he's sure that Jaemin would do the same for him if he needed it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	stay a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> catboys renmin hell yea h
> 
> havent really edited so plz just ignore anything u find thank u jksdhajk

Of all the things Renjun thought he'd do later that day, running towards Jaemin's dorm after an afternoon full of classes wasn't any of them.

It had all started with a text he received in the middle of his lecture:

JAEMIN: I'm in heat, can you come here? (つ﹏⊂)

RENJUN: what???

JAEMIN: I'm in heat. Can we fuck? (๑•﹏•)

RENJUN: me????

JAEMIN: Yeah? ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯

RENJUN: r u serious??

JAEMIN: Why would I be joking? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

RENJUN: omg ok im in class now tho… do u need anything

JAEMIN: Just you! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )

So, then, all Renjun can do is run as fast as he possibly can when his lecture finally ends. He has a friend in need, he tries to rationalize with himself. It makes sense why he feels the need to go as quickly as possible, to accept the opportunity to fuck his friend without second thoughts.

It definitely didn't have to mean anything more than that — even though they've been dancing around each other for months and fucking whenever the situation arises.

He has a friend in need who could've called someone who could knot him into oblivion but he chose _him_. So Renjun is sure to make a spectacular job. After all, he's sure that Jaemin would do the same for him if he needed it.

When he arrives at Jaemin's dorm and knocks on the door, he barely gets time to breathe in before Jaemin is already opening the door and pulling him inside.

Renjun blinks once and he’s panting, opening his mouth to utter a greeting, but he blinks another time and he’s suddenly splayed on the bed with Jaemin hovering over him.

Jaemin has always been pretty, but Jaemin on heat is something else — his cheeks are flushed pink, eyes wide and bright, furry ears perked up and tail swaying wildly behind him. Renjun only needs to breathe in once and he’s already captivated by him.

"Jaemin-ah..." Renjun tries to say, but he's quickly interrupted by Jaemin's lips upon his, kissing him desperately while sneaking his hands inside his shirt, fingers brushing the sides of his hips and waist, trying to lift his shirt up.

Renjun sighs into the kiss, a muffled moan being ripped from him when Jaemin bites on his lower lip, drawing him back into a wet and urgent kiss. Jaemin doesn't give him any time to think — Renjun is being attacked from all sides with different kinds of sensations; Jaemin all over him, trying to take his shirt off, Jaemin's hands all over his body, Jaemin's tongue inside his mouth and driving him crazy, Jaemin's hot body pressed against his.

"Jaemin-ah," Renjun tries to say again, when Jaemin pulls away to finally take Renjun's shirt away and throw it to the side, letting it fall somewhere on the floor. "Shouldn't we... Do you..."

Jaemin stares down at him, eyes filled with desire, and lips all red, looking entirely like sin. Renjun gulps, feeling his stomach turning into knots and his body heating up completely. All he wants is to touch Jaemin and for Jaemin to do the same thing with him.

With a swift movement, Jaemin lifts his own shirt and throws it away, not looking away from Renjun's gaze. It feels like a breaking point and it tastes like a revelation, but Renjun doesn't know exactly of what yet and he only gulps, eyes raking up and down on Jaemin’s form. He feels his own chest already moving up and down hard, even though they hadn't done much, but from the volume on Jaemin's pants, he wasn't faring any better.

"We can talk later," Jaemin says, lowering himself just to peck Renjun once, drawing back slightly and then going back to his lips again. Renjun arches up on the bed, chasing Jaemin's mouth. "We'll have time. But right now—"

He cuts himself off, letting out a breathy moan that is swallowed by Renjun's lips. Jaemin shivers a little, not being able to hold back from grinding against Renjun's palm right in front of his pants, making pressure on his clothed dick.

"Right now...?" Renjun asks, prompting Jaemin to continue his thoughts, the corner of his lips curling up.

"Right now—right now I only want _you_ in _me_."

Renjun blinks, swallowing heavily. His body is thrumming with excitement and he wants nothing more than that. Jaemin seems to be reading his mind, or at least they're on the same wavelength, because he gets up from Renjun and strips himself off of his clothes, wrapping his fist around his cock and stroking it to full length.

It almost seems like Jaemin is glowing under the lights, his body with a fine layer of sweat, his bangs starting to stick on his forehead. And he's pretty — so pretty all flushed and pent-up with desire, crawling on the bed with slick dripping down his thighs, ears perked up and tail raised.

Renjun stares at the sight in front of him, feeling his entire body trembling with arousal. He removes the rest of his clothes almost in a daze, barely looking away from Jaemin. He feels like he couldn’t look away from him even if he wanted to.

After all the times they spent together, seeing each other in every kind of way, it still leaves him breathless to see Jaemin like that — all open and vulnerable, cock hard and leaking, desire almost spilling out of him, his big eyes full of affection and all directed at him.

"You could have called someone else," Renjun suddenly says, even though he'd hate that more than anything. There’s an unspoken thing there, something they were both very well aware of. He was more than grateful and proud that Jaemin had gone after him, but still— "I can't knot you, you know that."

But Jaemin only smiles. The seriousness on his face is replaced by a small quirk of his lips before he beams wide and chuckles a little. He crawls up to Renjun's lap, settling on his thighs, and Renjun can feel the slick that drips out of Jaemin’s hole and falls to his thighs.

Jaemin enlaces his arms around Renjun's neck, bringing their torsos closer. "I know that," Jaemin answers easily, nibbling Renjun's lower lip, nosing the side of Renjun's neck and placing small kisses on the unmarked skin. "But I want you. I want _you._ "

Renjun breathes in sharply, gulping when he feels Jaemin's tongue licking a broad stripe over his Adam's apple, sucking a mark under his jawline. Jaemin’s nails scratch his nape before he slides his fingers up, tugging at the strands, and then barely grazing at the outline of Renjun’s furry ears.

"That's good, then," Renjun says, voice shaking a little. His hands roam over Jaemin's body, squeezing around his hips and sliding up to his waist, fingers eliciting goosebumps until they reach Jaemin's nipples.

"Very good," Jaemin hums. He bites gently on the skin of Renjun's neck, making Renjun release a moan. "Who needs a knot when one can have your fat cock?"

Jaemin places one of his hands over Renjun's, intertwining their fingers. He doesn't avoid Renjun's gaze, staring straight at him as he guides their joined hands to between his legs.

Jaemin’s thighs glisten with the slick that drips out of his entrance, and Renjun slips his hand away from Jaemin's grip to caress the inside of Jaemin's thighs, fingers brushing the soft skin until it meets the puckered rim, fingers making pressure there. He’s so wet and dripping so much that Renjun knows his fingers wouldn’t meet any resistance to slip inside.

Jaemin licks his lips, adjusting himself on Renjun's thighs and curls his hand around Renjun's cock, stroking him until he fills out. "I want you _so bad_ ," he says, voice a little low, almost a confession. "I need your cock so much... I fucked myself on my fingers earlier but it's not the same thing. It just isn’t."

"Y- _yeah_?"

Jaemin nods. He fists the base of Renjun's cock, fingers trying to close around the girth but not quite making it, he lifts himself on his knees and looks up to Renjun's face again. "Ready?"

Renjun breathes out a " _Yeah_ ," and then Jaemin is sinking down, not hesitating even once. Renjun gasps and holds tight around Jaemin's hips, whimpering his name over and over until he's fully sheathed inside of him.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_."

Though he feels his entire body burning, a coil tightly woven inside his gut, Renjun still tries breathe in and retain some sanity. Jaemin lifts his hips and slams back, ripping a moan out of him, voice faltering. Jaemin places one hand behind him, body arching in a pretty angle as he keeps moving his hips, clenching hard around Renjun's dick.

"Jaeminnie," Renjun says, one hand squeezing around Jaemin's hips. "You're so wet. You're fucking _leaking_."

The wet noises are almost obscene — Jaemin's breaths are loud and he whimpers once after Renjun says that, his slick dribbling out of his hole with every thrust of Renjun inside of him, making lewd sounds that fill the entire room. His slick drips out continuously and dampens the bedsheets, making Renjun’s own thighs shine because of it.

"I know, right?" Jaemin says. He lets out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head slightly. "Fucking _look_ at me." Jaemin slams his hips down hard, making Renjun gasp. "God. I've been fucking burning the entire day. I needed your cock so much. _So much._ "

"You did, huh? Did you wanted this that bad, Jaeminnie?"

Jaemin smiles slightly. "Fuck _yes_ ," he hissed, not a drop of shame on him as he moved his hips, throwing his head back as he basked into the feelings that were running through his veins. "Your fat cock splitting me open. You filling me up so good with your cum. Just _you_."

Renjun's hips stutter and he moans at Jaemin's words.

"You just—" His words get cut off when Jaemin clenches around him tight and Renjun swallows heavily, panting a little. "God, Jaem. _God._ You take my cock so well. It's almost like you were made for this."

Jaemin laughs out loud, his head thrown back, eyes closed. Renjun can see the veins on Jaemin's arms jumping out with the strong grip he has on the sheets and the force he makes to stay upright, holding his own weight.

His neck is looking so fucking inviting and Renjun would want nothing more than to lavish it with his mouth, but he was too far away for that. Instead, he only looks, watching every expression that crosses Jaemin’s face, the way his ears were flattened against his head.

"Maybe, Renjunnie," he says, the smile still on his face, eyelashes fanning out over the top of his cheekbones. His eyebrows scrunch up a little with a certain thrust and his rhythm gets thrown off a bit before he regains control over his movements. Renjun drinks in the sight of him, feeling something fluttering wildly inside his own chest. "Maybe—ah. Maybe it's exactly th— _that_ ," his last word turns into a moan, dragging out until it lingers in the room filled with the squelching noises that are let out every time Renjun fucks into him once again.

Renjun grunts a little. He feels sweat dripping down the back of his neck, his own body burning uncontrolled. He's not in heat — not like Jaemin is at least: the need to be fucked and filled, slick dripping out of his hole —, but he feels the flame of desire inside of just in the same way.

If it wasn't because he was dry and without leaking everywhere, he'd think he was in heat just like Jaemin.

"My thighs are starting... starting to burn too much..." Jaemin says, slowing his movements a little. He opens his eyes, staring straight at Renjun, and Renjun—Renjun can only stare unashamedly. Jaemin's face is flushed, eyes blown wide with arousal and desire, lips bitten red and so inviting. Jaemin is the most attractive person he has ever seen and he could never have enough of him.

"Okay," Renjun answers.

They shuffle a little and Jaemin ends up laying back down, splayed on the sheets and with Renjun hovering over him, still inside of him, not slipping out as they move around.

Jaemin smiles a little, biting his lower lip as they adjust positions, purposely clenching down on Renjun's cock while they rearrange. He chuckles when Renjun whimpers, shallowing thrusting into him once.

"Come on," Jaemin says. "Just fill me up so we can do it again."

Instead of replying, Renjun only snaps his hips forward. He slides his hands underneath Jaemin's thighs, helping him part more his legs and almost bending him in half, fucking him just in the way he knew that Jaemin liked — deep and fast, almost not pulling back completely before he was thrusting back in.

Jaemin only answers him with breathy moans, something that kind of resembles Renjun’s name but it's lost in the middle of it all. The new angle makes him light-headed, and Renjun can feel Jaemin's slick leaking more and more, the wet noises filling his ears and making his thighs all wet.

The spark that ran down his spine had exploded into something big a long time ago, since he first had slipped inside Jaemin's warmth, and his entire body almost seemed to be buzzing in excitement because of it. His tail thrashed behind him, and Renjun had to bite his own lower lip hard, brows furrowed in concentration. He didn't want to come before Jaemin, but the pressure around him, the sight of Jaemin sprawled out below him was too good, too enticing to resist.

"God, Jaem—I just—"

Jaemin chuckles once more, eyes slipping shut for a moment, but then he opens them and looks straight at Renjun, one hand unclenching from around the sheets to wander until Renjun's hand upon his hips and enlace their fingers together.

"C'mon, Renjunnie," he says. "Fill me up. Fill me up and then fuck me again."

Renjun gulps hard, not looking away from Jaemin. "Fucking hell," he replies, leaning forward a little more, making Jaemin gasp with the new stretch in his muscles, the burning that settled deep. "You are so—"

Jaemin tries to arch up, to kiss Renjun, but he's too far away for that. Renjun holds himself up with his hands bracketed around Jaemin's head. "So damn attractive?" Jaemin says. "So fucking sexy? So good around your cock?"

Renjun nods his head to all of that, biting his lip tightly before he leans down and steals a brief kiss from Jaemin. Jaemin, though, is quick in lifting his hands to hold Renjun's hair between his fingers and make him stay close, nibbling on his lower lip until Renjun parts his lips and allows him entrance.

"So fucking give it to me," Jaemin practically demands, mouth forming the words against Renjun's lips, tongue sticking out to lick at the seam.

" _Goddamn_ , Jaemin."

Renjun pulls back a little, arms straining with the effort to stay upright, but he regains his rhythm with more vigor, fucking into Jaemin just like he wanted, not giving him any time to catch his breath.

And Jaemin accepts it all, panting and moaning Renjun's name, hands trying to grab at any part of Renjun's body he could find to keep him close, to have his body right against his as he fucked him out of his own mind.

He craves his nails on Renjun's back, scratching a little before they wander back down and find Renjun's tail.

And that was it.

The moment Jaemin's fingers bumped into Renjun's tail, enlacing into the soft fur, he can’t help the smirk that forms on his lips when Renjun’s hips fail him and he thrust sharper, a whine spilling out of his lips as his eyes closed.

Renjun barely has the time to open his eyes, a " _Jaemin_ " close to finish leaving his lips, when Jaemin clenches down hard on his cock and tugs at Renjun's tail at the same time. Renjun's arms tremble with the effort to keep himself up as his entire body shivers, coming inside Jaemin and filling him up just like he so much ached for, a sob stuck inside his throat.

"God— _yes_ —" Jaemin hisses, not relenting his grip and tightening even more around Renjun, making sure he'd stay there and not a single drop would be spilled.

Renjun pants heavily, eyes dazed trying to look at Jaemin who only grins victoriously and wiggles his eyebrows up and down, biting down on a smirk.

"You're a menace," Renjun answers when he regains a little of his breath back, shoulders aching with the strain of his position. Jaemin only shrugs as Renjun lowers his legs back to the bed. "Fucking _hell_."

Jaemin smiles wide. "I just like your cock so much, Renjunnie. I needed you."

"Of course you wanted to be fucked. You’re in heat."

"Yeah, but wanted to be fucked by _you_."

Renjun swallows heavily, something tightening inside his stomach. It feels like something he doesn't want to prod at right now, especially when he's still inside Jaemin and Jaemin's cock is hard and leaking all over his stomach.

"Do you want me to blow you off or do you just want my hand?"

Jaemin stretches a bit on the bed, making a high-pitched noise. "I want anything that won't make you move too much. Stay inside, I wanna feel you when I come."

"So romantic," Renjun mutters half-heartedly, sarcasm coloring his tone.

"I know, right?" Jaemin replies, beaming wide. "Nothing more romantic than to be full of cum when you come."

Renjun rolls his eyes a little, but he doesn’t answer anything back. He stays inside Jaemin just like the other had asked for, even though he was softening.

Leaning forward, Renjun quickly pulls Jaemin into a kiss, licking inside his mouth as his hands slide from Jaemin’s stomach to his nipples, teasing them until Jaemin sighed against his lips, squirming a little. Renjun breaks the kiss apart, lowering his head to place kisses on the side of Jaemin’s face, trailing them down until he’s sucking on the skin of his neck, creating his own marks and relishing in the soft little noises Jaemin keeps making.

When he mouths at the junction of Jaemin’s neck, Jaemin hums a little; but when he goes brushing his lips lower, licking a broad stripe over one of his nipples before wrapping his lips around it and sucking in, Jaemin whines loudly. Renjun can only feel fingers tugging at his hair, holding him tight and keeping his head in place, listening to the sounds Jaemin kept making.

That spurs him on even more. Renjun grazes his teeth over the hardened nub, teasing a bite that never happens and, instead, he lavishes it with his tongue and mouth, sucking and licking it. He makes sure to give the same attention to Jaemin’s other nipple, chuckling slightly when Jaemin keeps trying to muffle his moans.

“I thought you would only jack me off quickly,” Jaemin says when Renjun leaves his chest and starts to go back to his neck, licking over his Adam’s apple, and teasing the delicate skin behind his ear while completely ignoring his weeping cock.

“I thought you would enjoy this,” Renjun answers, moving his head to meet with Jaemin’s gaze. Jaemin looks disheveled, hair all messy and ears lowered against his head, lips spit-lick and face all flushed. “Or you don’t want this?”

Jaemin shakes his head quickly. “Do whatever you want, baby.”

Renjun tries to ignore how that word lits his gut on fire and make his mind wander to a dangerous direction. He drops one quick kiss against Jaemin’s lips and ignores when the other tries to chase his mouth and pouts when he isn’t successful.

“How are you feeling?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin cocks his head a little to the side. “Full. My body isn’t burning as much as before, but it won’t be for much longer. Though I’d really like to come now, if you don’t mind…”

Failing in suppressing a smile, Renjun still bites the inside of his cheek to try. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“It would be the ideal, yes.” They share a look before Jaemin laughs. “Come on, Renjunnie. Let me come so you can rest before you fuck me again.”

“So demanding,” Renjun mutters, loud enough for Jaemin to listen who doesn’t deny. Still, Renjun lowers his head again and sucks around one of Jaemin’s nipples as he sneaks his hand low and wraps around Jaemin’s aching cock.

Only the pressure and warmth of his hand around Jaemin’s neglected cock is enough to make Jaemin mewl loudly, body arching up in the bed, and Renjun smiles, pulling away from Jaemin’s nipple.

“Were you that desperate, Jaeminnie?” Renjun asks, his tone full of teasing. “Why didn’t you say so before?”

Jaemin looks at him with parted lips, drawing in breaths, eyes brimming with desire. He doesn’t answer anything back, but Renjun moves his hips a little, just a shallow thrust, and the wet sound that hangs in the room, the slick that Jaemin can’t stop producing mixed with his cum is too much, making Jaemin bite his lower lip hard.

Jaemin’s tail is trapped underneath him, but Renjun can still see a little bit of it thrashing behind him. Renjun tightens the pressure he has around Jaemin’s cock, teasing him until he’s dripping all over.

“Jaeminnie,” Renjun says. “You’d be leaking all over by now if you weren’t stuffed full of my cock, wouldn’t you?”

Jaemin licks over his lips and tries to clear his throat. “Probably,” he answers with a weak voice.

Renjun looks up to meet Jaemin’s eyes, seeing that the other is paying full attention to him. Renjun smiles sweetly at him. “Do you wanna come?”

“Y-yeah…”

He lowers his head back down, teasing Jaemin’s nipples with his tongue, moving his hand with intent — faster, tighter.

Soon enough Jaemin’s body starts to tremble a little, and Renjun can feel him clenching down hard around his softened dick, pretty noises leaving his lips, until he’s clutching Renjun’s hair tight enough to bring tears to his eyes before he’s spilling all over his hand, body sagging right after.

Renjun stops his movements and brushes a quick kiss on the corner of Jaemin’s mouth, wiping his hand on the ruined sheets. He makes to pull out of Jaemin when there’s a tighter pressure around his cock.

“No,” Jaemin says, almost a whine. “Stay. I want to keep feeling you inside of me.”

“Where’s your plug, then?” Renjun asks, turning his head to the side. He doesn’t find anything ready on the bedside table. “But some cum will still dribble out, though...”

But Jaemin shakes his head. “No, I want your _cock_. Stay. Come fucking cuddle me right now.”

Renjun stops, looking down at their bodies and ignoring Jaemin’s outstretched arms. “You’re literally with drying cum over yourself right now. We need to clean things before your heat gets bad again.”

Jaemin jokingly juts down his bottom lip, still talking with a higher tone. “We’re gonna fuck and everything is going to get dirty again. Can’t we just cuddle for a while? I’ll pet your ears if you do the same for me.”

While the idea of getting himself cleaned before they ended up fucking again and making it all messy was very good, the prospect of getting some ear scratches was even better and, at that moment, that ruled over some basic hygiene.

Still, Renjun sighs dramatically before lowering himself over Jaemin, not caring if he was crushing Jaemin or not with his weight, and scrunching up his nose when he feels the sticky mess getting in contact with his skin.

Jaemin giggles a little, hands coming up to pet Renjun’s ears immediately, clenching around Renjun’s cock once more.

“You’re a fucking _menace_ ,” Renjun repeats, but he leans against Jaemin’s touch, eyes fluttering close with the gentle petting.

“Yeah, and you love it,” Jaemin answers, a slight giggle sounding out before he gets silent again and focuses on scratching just where Renjun likes it better. Renjun doesn’t answer. He can’t deny that. “Come, you said you would do the same for me. I want some loving before you fuck me again.”

“You’re still with my cock inside your ass and you’re already talking about fucking again,” Renjun says, but he obeys and half-heartedly lifts one hand and blindly tries to find the top of Jaemin’s head and his ears while still laying down over Jaemin’s chest.

“What can I do?” Jaemin says, voice soft. He does something with his fingers and Renjun just can’t control the purr that spills out of him. It makes him a little embarrassed, but Jaemin releases a silent laugh, chest moving with that, and Renjun can’t find in himself to feel too ashamed then. “I just like you too much, Injunnie.”

Renjun hums. He doesn’t move his face from being squished against Jaemin’s chest, he knows he’d probably be flushing a little, but he still tries to pet Jaemin’s ears even though he can’t see shit.

“I’m too hard to resist,” he says instead, after a while.

This time, it’s Jaemin who takes a moment to answer, but he ends up breathing out a _“Yeah”_ before moving them around. Renjun finds himself with his back against the bed, blinking confusedly for a second until Jaemin’s grinning face gets into focus right above him.

Jaemin’s tail is swaying behind him, one ear perked up while the other is flat against his head. He grinds down once and Renjun immediately gulps, hands going to hold Jaemin around the waist.

Jaemin only opens a charming smile before saying, “Ready for some more action, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
